Generally in a radial tire, a cord in a breaker layer which is one of important reinforcement members has free edges at the opposite end portions in the widthwise direction of the tire, so that upon rolling of the tire during running it is repeatedly bent due to unevenness of a road surface, and thereby the motion of said free edge portions within the rubber adversely affects upon durability of the tire. In practice, in the case of the heretofore known tires, there was a tendency that during running the breaker layer and carcass layer would separate from each other, so that the rubber joining the breaker layer and the carcass layer was often destroyed resulting in fast degradation of the outer shell of the tire, which made the tire unsuitable for use. As a provision for preventing a tire from degrading into such state, it has been already proposed that the breaker layer serving as a reinforcement member of a tire be constructed by laminating a plurality of breaker layers with one of the breaker layers being folded at the opposite end portions in the widthwise direction of the tire so as to wrap up the opposite end portions of the other breaker layers. This construction has been practically used with an excellent effect in durability at a high speed.